The One With The Cake
by cartoonfire
Summary: It's little Mari's first birthday! And her parents are going to make sure it's perfect. But as a series of problems occur the birthday party isn't as perfect as hoped. How will Dick and Kory get through this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Teen Titans, blah blah blah._

**Author's Note:**_This is my first story so it's not perfect. Me and my friend who's been helping me has gone over this thing like a dozen times so hopefully there are no mistakes. This is also a parody of the episode 'The one with the cake' from the show 'Friends' with my own little touch. I hope you all enjoy._

--

Garth's café. A small little coffee house located deep within the town of Jump City. This café was no different from your regular run of the mill café. It served coffee, tea and numerous sorts of caffeine drinks in big colorful mugs. The café also sold the regular pastries which were enjoyed by the customers who bought them. The café had it's tables and chairs carved of wood and not to mention the small lounge area that consisted of one couch and two arms chairs.

Yes, it was the typical café with the typical style and typical customers.

Or it would be if it wasn't for the special six customers who saw this café like a second home. These said six customers visited Garth's café every single day, rain or shine. To them, this café wasn't typical. It was special and the best hang out place.

The door to Garth's café opened and in walked a man and a woman. The woman was none other then Kory Anders Grayson. A tall, slender, woman she was with curves in all the right places. She had long, luscious, red hair that reached her waist and could mistaken for fire. Her eyes were a emerald green color that sparkled like the stars above and her tan skin was almost like a orange hue.

Next to her was Dick Grayson, her best friend, her lover and her husband. The two had tied the knot a little bit over three years ago. Like his wife, Dick was gorgeous. Thick ebony locks that were styled into spikes and deep blue sapphire eyes. He had a toned chest and was a few inches taller then his wife, something he was deeply grateful for.(Once upon a time he had been shorter than Kory, _way _shorter.)

Together they walked inside and went over to the lounge. Dick and Kory would always sit in the lounge area along with their four friends. That was _their _spot. No one ever dared to sit there but them. Others customers knew this and respected this.

Walking over to the lounge Dick and Kory spotted two of their friends. Vic Stone and his wife, Karen Beecher Stone. The two had been married for about five years now.

Karen was a beautiful woman with chocolate skin and ebony hair. She was slender with curves and had honey-brown eyes. Next to her on the couch sat her husband Vic. Vic could pass off as a giant for he was _very_ tall with bulging muscles the size of soccer balls. He had chocolate skin and light blue eyes that appeared grey.

"Hey guys." Dick greeted as he took a seat on the empty arm chair left of the couch.

"Hey, Dick. Hey, Kory." Vic said, placing his cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

"Karen, what are you reading?" Kory asked as she sat on Dick's lap.

"Oh this?" Karen asked, referring to the brochure in her hands. Kory nodded. "It's just a brochure about Vermont. Vic and I are going there this weekend."

"This weekend?" Dick asked, making sure he heard his friend right.

"Yeah," Vic said. "This weekend."

"You can't go this weekend," Kory said. "It's Mari's birthday, we're having a party." Kory said, gesturing to herself and Dick.

Mari Grayson was the daughter of Dick and Kory. Both parents adored her and wanted to make her first birthday, which was this weekend, a special one surrounded by friends and family.

"Okay," Karen said in thought. An idea came to her. She snapped her fingers and looked over at Kory. "Can't you just have the party when we get back?"

The idea was full proof in Karen's eyes. Her and Vic would get to go to Vermont and still be at Mari's birthday. Everyone would win.

Unfortunately, the idea was a big no-no in Kory's eyes.

"Nooo," Kory complained loudly, much like a five year old. This would be one of her stubborn moments. "Then it won't be her real birthday!"

It was important to Kory that Mari's first birthday went perfect and in order for that to happen her friends had to be there. Karen was Kory's best friend and Vic was like a brother to her. They may not be blood related but they were Mari's uncle and aunt. They had to be at Mari's birthday party.

Unfortunately, Vic wasn't willing to give up that weekend in Vermont just yet. His feelings showed through his sarcasm.

"Jee...," Vic said suddenly. "If only she were one and had no idea what a birthday was..."

All eyes focused on Vic. Though his comment may have been a bit rude, it was completely true. Young Mari was to turn one this weekend.

Karen turned back to Kory and sighed. "I'm sorry but Vic and I could really use a weekend away to reconnect," Karen paused. "Emotionally."

Suddenly a broad smile crept it's way on to Vic's face. "There's this thing I really want us to do. I read about it in Maxim."

Dick suddenly felt the urge to laugh and vomit. He knew that Maxim was a porno magazine that Vic would sometimes look at. And how did Dick know this? Let's just say he's crossed paths with said magazine during his bachelor days.

"Well can't you just go to Vermont the next day?" Kory asked, practically begging by now. Dick couldn't stand to see his wife in such a way and came up with a plan of his own.

"Yeah, we really want everyone to be there," Dick suddenly raised his voice loud enough for the whole café to hear. "As much as I hate to delay you two doing weird sex stuff!"

Eyes darted towards the lounge area and looked at the muscular giant and his wife.

"Sssh," Karen whispered, glaring at Dick and turning red in the face. "Alright, alright, we'll go."

"That's all we asked." Dick said smugly, grinning like a mad man. Kory smiled and kissed his cheek.

The door opened and in walked a man and a woman, both with blonde hair. The man was Gar Logan. A short man and slightly toned but handsome all the same. He had forest green eyes. Next to him was Tara Markov. She had blue eyes and a slender figure with not many curves but she was very beautiful. The two of them walked over to the lounge area to join their friends.

And thus, the famous six of Garth's café had all arrived. Some may consider it weird how people completely different from each other could be so close like family.

Dick Grayson was a workaholic and yet one of kindest people you could ever meet. He was the complete opposite of his adoptive father Bruce Wayne. He was the most successful of the group but yet he was the one most frequently teased.

Kory Anders was what one could consider girly. Although she lived the life of luxury when she was younger, she is anything but spoiled. Kory cared about her friends and family more then anything. She was a terrific mother and worked very hard at her job at the modeling agency.

Karen Beecher was a bit of a tomboy. She was freakishly strong at times and a neat freak. Her entire house was spotless and when the gang wasn't her at the café, they were at her place. Out of the entire group she was the most organized.

Vic Stone was the sarcastic one and the smartest of the group. He even had a job at S.T.A..R. labs, though not one of his friends knew what it was. They didn't care much for his science talk. Any time he did talk science, the others would either not listen or Karen would shut him up for she had her husband whipped.

Gar Logan was the youngest male of the group and very flirtatious. His trade mark pick up line was _'how you doin''_. He was a playboy and the girls loved him. Especially since he was a soap opera star. His want for women was only matched by his want for food.

Tara Markov was the weirdest out of all of the friends and defiantly the one with the most free spirit. Out of all the friends, Tara had the hardest lifestyle growing up and was a bit of a bad girl in her old days. Like Gar, she to is a flirt which may be one of her reasons for working as a masseuse.

Completely different they were but they fit together perfectly. They were like peas in a pod. Or sprinkles on an ice cream cone as Gar had so metaphorically put it.

"Tara, Gar, what took you guys so long?" Vic asked as his to friends sat down. Gar took the empty spot on the couch and Tara took the arm chair on the right.

"Hey, I would have been here a lot sooner had it not been for Gar," Tara said, crossing her arms. "I had to go pick him up from his dates house."

"Couldn't you have come here yourself?" Karen asked, looking over at Gar.

"Uh... yeah... That wasn't an option," Gar said. "The girl I was with burned my clothes after I broke up with her. Can you believe that?"

"Wait, you broke up with Bianca," Dick said, raising a brow. "Why?"

"Well, I spent the night at her house and this morning she starts talking about the future and me meeting her parents," Gar said, leaning back in his seat and he sighed. "She was one crazy girl but she did know how to cook."

Kory was going to say something but dismissed Gar's story all together. This was normal behavior from him. Her face brightened and she looked at Gar and Tara.

"You guys are coming to Mari's birthday party this weekend right?"

"Yeah, sure," Gar said with a wave of his hand. "I'm free this weekend."

Kory clapped her hands together and looked over at Tara. "What about you, Tara? Can you come?"

"Oh sure, I love kid parties," Tara said with a smile. "They always have those ridiculous clowns."

"Actually, we're not having a clown at the party," Kory said.

"Oh that's okay," Tara said with a wave of her hand. "We can always dress up Dick."

Dick scowled at the blonde girl sitting across from him. This one time he had dressed up wearing red, green and yellow. Tara never let him live it down. "I resent that."

--

**Author's note:**_Yeah, okay, I know it's short... but... yeah that's all I got. But I would just love some feedbacks. So please review._

**Flaming: **_If you want to flame... what can I say? I really don't give a shit. After surviving so many years in school I'm immuned to insults._

**Ps- **_Review! Please and thank-you's!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did. If I that would be sooo awesome and it'll still be on the air._

**Author's note: **_Yeah... Um, what can I say I'm very lazy and can't write long chapter. I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

**--**

After a long wait the weekend finally arrived and Mari's birthday finally came. The party was being held in Dick's and Kory's apartment since they wanted something small for Mari's first birthday. They only wanted to include friends and family.

The day was slowly beginning to pass by was Kory and Dick prepared the apartment. Tara showed up to help with the decorations as Dick set up a large food table and Kory fixed a round table for all the presents. The only ones left to arrive was Gar, Vic, Karen and Kory's parents.

Once everything was set up Kory decided to sit down and talk with Tara.

"So do you have anything really special planned for Mari's birthday?" Tara asked as she poured herself a cup of soda.

"Well there is this one thing Dick and I plan to do," Kory said happily as she put her cup of soda down. "We had this idea to make a birthday video for Mari and we'll give it to her when she's 18."

"Oh cool! Wow, it's like a time capsule," Tara said, her imagination running wild. "Oh, just think, she's gonna be watching that video on a TV that hasn't been invented yet with friends who right now are just babies." Tara's voice began to drift off as she became lost in her own world. "And they'll be living in a floating city that the humans built to escape the ant people!"

Kory blinked in bewilderment. How Tara came up with that conclusion she'll never know. Kory tucked her hair behind her ear and decided to change the subject. "You know Tara, on my birthday, my daddy would hide a present in every room of the house and then he would draw me a treasure map to help me find them all."

"I love family traditions like that!" Tara said excitedly. "When I was a kid, on my birthday, my step-dad would sell his blood to buy me food."

Kory was completely flabbergast by Tara's confession and her ability to act like it was nothing. Kory gave up on trying to lead the conversation in the direction of normal and picked up the plate of cookies beside her presenting it to Tara.

"Cookie?"

The doorbell began to ring and Dick walked over to the door. "I got it!" he yelled to let the girls know they didn't have to get up. Dick opened the door and on the other side stood Gar. "Hey, Gar. Thanks for coming."

"No problem dude." Gar said as he stepped inside.

"Oh, hey, Kory and I are doing this videotape thing for Mari," Dick said as he raised the video camera he had in his hand up to his eye. "Do you mind saying a message to Mari?"

"No, of course not. Just be sure to catch my good side while filming."

Dick rolled his, _actors_, and made a signal with his hand letting Gar know he began filming. "Hey! There's uncle Gar. Say something to Mari on her 18th birthday."

Gar smirked coolly. "18 huh...?" he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gar, no!" Dick yelled angrily, immediately stopping the camera from recording.

"What?" Gar said innocently, raising his hands in surrender. "It's for her hot friends!"

Dick shook his head and stepped away from Gar, most likely to delete the part of the message that got filmed. Gar shrugged and walked over to Tara who was eating some cookies by the kitchen table.

"Can you believe that?" Gar said as he grabbed a cookie and sat down on a chair.

"You can't get mad, Gar," Tara said. "Dick and Kory want their present to Mari to be perfect."

Gar's eyes widened in alarm. "We were supposed to bring presents?"

"Yeah," Tara said as if it was a no-brainer. She smiled proudly. "I wrote Mari a song."

Gar was barely listening as he went into a small panic mode. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Gar, it's a birthday party." Tara said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Yeah but for one year old! What's the point?" Gar said with a wave of his hand. "The other day she laughed for like an hour at a cup. Just a cup with a picture of Elmo on it dressed as a farmer and he's standing next to this cow, and the cow says 'Elmoo'." Gar paused in the memory and began to laugh. "Yeah," he said with happiness. "That's a funny cup!"

The doorbell began to ring once more and Kory looked up from where she was sitting with Dick. They were wrapping up the last of Mari's gifts that they got for her.

"Hey Gar," Kory called out. "Can you get that for me? I'm a bit busy."

"Sure. No problem, Kory," Gar said as he stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and saw Kory's parents standing on the other side. But what he noticed even more was the present being held in Myan's, Kory's father, hands. Gar grinned. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Anders! Let me help you with that." Gar said as he took the present from Myan's hands and closed the door.

"Thank you." Myan said to Gar, relieved to have his hands free from carrying Mari's present which was wrapped in a large box.

"Oh man, this is great, huh?" Gar said as he threw an arm around Myan's shoulders and looked at him and Luanne, Kory's mother, cheerfully. "The three of us together again. You know what would be more fun? If we gave this present to Mari from all of us."

It was a low attempt to score a present with his name on it but Gar was trying.

Luanne looked at Gar with a skeptical face. "Which one are you?"

And just like that Gar's attempt was shot down. It wasn't entirely his fault. Kory made many friends, way more than her mother could keep track of.

Gar sighed, defeated. "I'll just put the present over there..." he said as he walked away.

Dick came over to Kory's parents with a smile on his face and a camera recorder in hand. "Myan, Luanne. "I'm glad you two can make it."

"Well we wouldn't want to miss our own granddaughter's first birthday.

"Well, listen. Kory and I are doing a video for Mari. You think you can say something to Mari for her 18th birthday?"

"Of course. We'll be delighted."

"Okay," Dick raised the camera and began filming. "Action."

"Hello, Mari," Luanne said with a kind smile on her face. "Happy 18th birthday."

"Right now that seems so far away," said Myan. "17 years."

"Yes, you'll be all grown up by then and we'll be...," Luanne paused, becoming silent. "Well, your grandfather and I might not be there."

"That's true," Myan said, placing his hands on Luanne's shoulders. "This message could be coming to you from beyond the grave, Mari."

"After all, my parents died very young."

"And my cholesterol's off the charts."

"Remember, Mari, heart disease kills women too." warned Luanne.

"Okay, cut!" Dick interrupted. Those were not the type of things he wanted people to be telling his daughter. He sighed. He couldn't express his frustration to Kory's parents. They were _her_ parents. Dick decided to spare their feelings. "Great. Great. That was, that was just... yeah."

Nothing nice came to mind so Dick just walked away, ready to delete another message.

While Dick took care of that the doorbell began to ring. Kory rushed to the door excited that the last of the guest had finally arrived. Kory opened the door and there stood Vic and Karen. Kory smiled and allowed them in.

"Oh you guys, thank you so much for coming." Kory said as she embraced Karen in a hug.

"It was no problem, Kory." Karen said kindly.

Vic looked around. "Hey, where's the birthday girl?"

"Oh," Kory began. "She's still napping."

"Oh, sure," Vic said bitterly, knowing that the longer Mari slept the longer he and Karen would lose out on Vermont time. "She was probably up all night excited about the party she knows is happening."

Karen hit Vic's arm lightly which wasn't really light due to the wince Vic made when she hit him.

"Vic, be nice," Karen scolded. She smiled at Kory and clapped her hands. "Now, let's wake up Mari and get the fun times started."

"No, really she didn't sleep well last night," said Kory. "So we can't wake her up."

"Are you friggin' kidding my, Anders?" Karen snapped, the nice attitude she displayed being tossed out the window.

"Okay guys, calm down," Kory said as she raised her hands in surrender. "I'm sure Mari will wake up soon."

Ten minutes came and went after Kory said that and Mari was still sleeping peacefully like the little angel her parents believed her to be. Vic and Karen were growing impatient as they stood by the small table of food set up for the party.

"I can't believe Mari's still sleeping." Karen exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Vic asked.

"I've got a plan," Karen assured. "I've got a plan," she repeated as she picked up a plate of cookies. "I'm going to ram this platter really hard into your ribs, okay? You're going to scream out, and that will wake her up!"

There was a silent pause as Vic tried to figure out just how desperate he was to get to Vermont.

Vic sighed. "I'm not going to Vermont with this Karen."

--

**Author's note: **_I hoped you all enjoyed. Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **_So, I'm not sure what to say rather than you guys rule! WOO! We're all awesome._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Teen Titans cause if I did Nightwing and Starfire would be in a happy marriage right now, both in the comics and in the show._

**--**

With Mari still asleep everyone had to keep themselves occupied until she woke up. Dick, Kory, Myan and Luanne found themselves to be in deep conversation. Vic and Karen were still trying to figure out a way to get out of the party but to no success. As for Gar and Tara, they sat silently to the side. Tara was busy flipping through the pages of a magazine while Gar thought of ways to solve his dilemma. After much thinking an idea came to him.

"Hey Tara, you know what?" he began, looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I was thinking, since you wrote a song, maybe I could do something for Mari using my talents."

Tara rose a brow at him. "So you're gonna hit on her?"

The greatest recognizable talent that Gar had was hitting on girls so it was only natural for Tara to ask a question like that before others. No matter how disturbing it may have been.

Gar paused for a minute, glad that someone recognized his talent and basked in the glory before shaking his head no. "No, I mean my other talent. Acting."

Tara snorted at him and chuckled with amusement. Gar wasn't exactly the greatest of actors in her eyes.

Gar scowled at her. "Hey, I think Mari might like it."

"Oh," Kory said, walking up behind the two blondes and joining the conversation. "Mari might like what?"

"Um...," Gar suddenly felt a little nervous. "My present."

Kory smiled at him. "What did you get her?"

"Actually," Gar said, throwing an arm around Tara's shoulders hoping to use her as a scapegoat. "We prepared performances."

"Well," said Tara, removing Gar's arm. "Separate performances."

"But equally real." Gar said quickly, glaring at Tara.

"Well would you guys mind performing now?" Kory asked. "You know, to keep everyone entertained before Mari wakes up."

Gar was about to protest but before he could even open his mouth Tara spoke first.

"Oh of course not," Tara said with a smirk. "We'd love too."

Kory said a quick thank you and turned towards the others, clapping her hands to catch their attention. Once all eyes were on her she spoke. "Everyone, Gar and Tara are going to perform a little something for us."

"Oh great." Dick said as he got the camera ready.

Everyone took seats and got comfortable, waiting for Gar and Tara to begin. Myan, Luanne, Vic and Karen all managed to fit themselves on the couch while Dick and Kory occupied the love seat.

Tara, who brought her wooden guitar with her, smirked at Gar. "Aren't you going to be embarrassed going up there having nothing prepared?"

Gar shrugged indifferently. "Hey, I do it every week with three cameras pointed at me and a whole crew waiting." he said coolly, referring to his work.

"Good, cause you're going first." Tara said with a smile as she patted Gar's back and pushed him forward.

He stumbled a bit and landed in the middle of the living room with everyone staring at him. Gar chuckled nervously and out of the corner of his eye he glared at Tara who had a smug look on her face.

"Uh... hi everyone," Gar said as he gave off a small wave. "Um... my present to Mari is... um...," Gar looked around and spotted a small book in the corner of the shelf that was behind him. He quickly picked it up and raised it in front of him. "A dramatic reading of one of her favorite books, Love You Forever." Gar opened the book to the first page and in a deep, gentle voice he began to read. "I'll love you forever. I'll love you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

Time passed on and Gar finally reached the ending of the book.

"I'll love you forever, I'll love you for always as long as I'm living my mommy you'll be." Gar closed his eyes and gently shut the book. He opened his eyes to look at the stunned faces of his friends. Kory, Karen and Luanne had tears in their eyes.

"Oh my gosh...," Dick began, completely awestruck. "Thank you for that."

"Gar, that was absolutely fabulous." Luanne said.

Gar smiled. "Thank you."

Kory clapped. "That really was wonderful," she turned towards Tara. "You ready to go, Tara?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Tara said bitterly, glaring at Gar and upset that he got praise. She picked up her guitar and changed places with Gar so now all eyes were on her. "My gift to Mari is the gift of song." Tara struck a cord on her guitar and began to sing. "Mari... you can't really right a song about Mari. Because nothing really rhymes with Mari. Except that one celebrity with the name Maury... but no one really cares about him because they like to watch Jerry Springer. Happy birthday Mari!"

The whole room filled with silence and everyone wore shocked expressions.

"Is... Is that it?" Myan asked quietly.

"Um... uh... no," Tara said quickly, glancing around nervously. She picked up a random book. "I have also prepared a dramatic reading." Tara opened the book and began to read. "Finding your G-spot--"

"Who wants cake!" Kory shouted loudly, her cheeks cherry red.

The others shrugged and began there way to the kitchen.

"I told you we should have gotten rid of that book." Dick whispered in Kory's ear.

"Oh shut up. It was supposed to be a joke." Kory said as she picked up the book and quickly hid it under a small stack of magazines. She quickly walked to the kitchen, Dick falling into step behind her. Kory went to go retrieve the cake and Dick stood behind Karen.

"Hey, Karen," Dick began. "It was really nice of you to loan Kory your car so she could go get the cake."

First thing this morning Dick had to drive to Gotham City so he could pick up the gifts Bruce and Alfred got for Mari since they weren't able to come to the party. Bruce had a meeting, one that he couldn't get out of, and Alfred had caught a cold. Kory had to borrow Karen's car so she could pick up the cake from a little shop located just outside of Jump City. It was a few hour drive but it was worth it. That little shop was said to have some of the best cakes around.

"It was so nice of her to pull my hair till I dropped the key." Karen said bitterly, recalling the events of this morning.

"You guys are going to love this cake," Kory said as she placed the box on the counter. "Me and Kom used to visit that cake store all the time when we were younger."

"This store you're talking about wouldn't happen to make erotic cakes would they?" Vic asked, looking inside the cake box.

"What? What are you talking--Oh my God!" Kory gasped in horror as she looked at the cake before her that had a picture of her daughter's face.

Everyone gathered around the box to look inside and gasped at the shape of the cake.

Tara began to laugh with amusement. "It's penis!"

"It was supposed to be a bunny..." Dick said, clearly disturbed.

"If I wanted this cake to be a disaster I would have baked it myself!" Kory said angrily. Kory wasn't the best cook out there so she had to order a cake for Mari's first birthday.

"Uh, is it okay that I still think it looks delicious?" Gar asked nervously, still wanting a piece of the cake.

"Myan," said Luanne, pointing at the cake. "Look at this."

"I know what you're thinking, Luanne," said Myan. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"So did not need to hear that..." Dick muttered under his breath.

"Well I am not going to stand for this," Kory said angrily as she grabbed the phone. "Gar don't touch it!"

Gar quickly withdrew his hand before he could get a taste of the frosting. "I'm so confused!"

The person on the other line finally picked up and Kory began to tell that person her dilemma while trying to work out a deal.

"Yes, yes, I still want my daughter's picture but on a bunny cake," Kory said to the person who worked at the cake store. "Yellow cake, chocolate frosting, with nuts."

"To be fair, this one does have nuts.." Vic said, clearly amused by the situation.

"Ask him if it would be faster if we cut the baby's face off the penis so we could put it on the bunny," Dick said. He paused and blinked, the realization of what he just said dawning on him. "That's a weird sentence."

Kory hung up the phone abruptly and went to go grab her jacket and Dick's car keys.

"Kory, what did the guy say?" Dick asked.

"If I get there in time before the store closes I can exchange the cake," Kory said as she picked up the box containing the cake. "This shouldn't take me that long if I hurry. Make sure no one leaves."

"Right," Dick kissed Kory quickly on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too."

With that said Kory was out the door.

--

**Author's note: **_I hoped you all enjoyed. Next chapter... someone get's arrested. No, really, I'm being serious... Or am I... dun dun dun, lol!_


	4. Chapter 4

With Kory gone and Mari still sleeping it was up to Dick to keep the party going. About a half and hour after Kory left Dick was struggling to keep spirits up so he decided to take out his camera and begin taping new messages for Mari to see when she was 18 years old. With a smile on his face Dick approached Vic and Karen who made themselves comfortable on the love seat couch.

"Hey guys, you mind if I borrow you two for a sec?" Dick asked.

"Sure Dick," said Karen as she looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Well I was hoping that you two would tape a message to Mari for her 18th birthday." Dick said, showing them the camera.

Vic and Karen took a moment to themselves to look at each other before turning their heads and nodding at Dick, letting him know they were okay with it.

"Okay," Dick said as he raised the camera. "Action."

"Hey Mari!" Vic said happily. "It's the year 2024, are you still enjoying your nap?"

"We're aunt Karen and uncle Vic by the way," Karen cut in with a fake warm smile on her face. "You may not recognize us because we haven't spoken to your parents in 17 years."

"We used to be married but then we missed a weekend away together and things kind of unraveled," Vic said dryly. He then smiled. "Because of you!" he frowned. "Happy birthday."

Dick lowered his camera and his lips were pressed together in a tight frown, his eyes were narrowed as he glared at his two friends. "You guys suck."

"Well what do you expect, Dick," Karen snapped back. "Vic and I should have been gone already."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but this is really important to Kory and I. I just wish you guys would realize that."

Vic sighed. "Way to guilt trip us."

Dick smirked. "It's what I do best."

"Hey Dick," called out Gar as he held up the house phone. "Kory's on the phone and she says she's in trouble."

"What?" Dick quickly walked over to the kitchen where Gar was standing and took the phone from him, a look of concern on his face. While Dick spoke on the phone with a hushed tone the others began to gather around, watching Dick with worried eyes. With a sigh Dick hung up the phone and turned his head towards his friends, a grim look on his face. "Kory got arrested."

The others gasped, completely shocked by the news.

"Oh my lord, not my baby!" cried Luanne, throwing her arms around Myan's neck and sobbing onto his chest. "She's becoming just like her sister!"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Gar whispered to Vic. "I mean, Kom is hot."

"Did she say why she was arrested?" Tara asked.

"She was rushing and got pulled over," Dick replied. "She didn't have her license with her either."

"Oh thank goodness," Luanne breathed out, placing a hand to her chest in relief. "I thought she became one of those Hollywood whores for a moment there."

Dick rose a brow but chose to ignore Luanne's statement. He grabbed his coat off the coatrack and Kory's purse which contained her id, licence, etc.

"I have to go get Kory," he said absently as he put on his jacket. He looked over at Gar. "Gar, you're in charge. You make sure nobody leaves."

Gar gave a mock salute. "Got it."

Dick nodded at Gar, hoping that he could trust Gar with this task. With nothing more to be said Dick was out the door, leaving the others in silence. Vic began to cross the room and Gar quickly caught sight of him.

"Hey, hey, hey," Gar quickly blocked Vic's path and crossed his arms, hoping to have put on a macho appearance. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom!" Vic said angrily, pushing Gar out of his way.

"All right," Gar looked away as Vic closed the door behind himself and turned towards the others. "Well, the rest of you get comfortable, because we're going to be here for..." Gar stopped himself as something just occurred to him and he looked back at the closed bathroom door with wide eyes. "Wait a minute, there's a window in there!"

"Oh, no," Tara shook her head and stood up from her seat. "He's not getting away that easy!"

Gar and Tara quickly barged into the bathroom in hopes of stopping whatever attempt Vic had in mind to leave the party. However, their actions were proved to be a bit over-board.

"What are you doing?" Vic shouted angrily. "Get the hell out of here!"

Gar and Tara quickly left the bathroom with wide eyes and they closed the door behind them.

"Well," Gar began awkwardly, looking over at Tara. "That one did not have Mari's face on it."

"Oh yeah." Tara said uncomfortably.

Karen chuckled and shook her head, an amused grin on her face. "To bad we didn't get a recording of that."

"Well," said Myan suddenly as he stood up and helped Luanne up from the couch. "I think that's enough excitement for us for one day. We must get going now."

"Oh, sure thing Mr. and Mrs. Anders," Gar said as he quickly crossed the room and opened the front door for Kory's parents. "You two have a safe drive home."

"Thank you, Garfield," Myan said as he and Luanne walked out. "Give Kory, Mari and Dick our regards."

"Will do sir," Gar said kindly as he closed the door behind them. He turned around and saw the shocked faces of his friends. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" Vic asked as he glared at his friend, having just come out of the bathroom to witness Gar's actions.

"What do you mean?" Gar asked, still completely clueless.

"Gar, you just let them go." Tara said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So," Gar said as he crossed his arms. "Myan is a war hero."

"No he's not!" Karen said.

"Is too!"

"Gar, you're thinking about that movie 'Saving Private Ryan' again."

Gar blinked in surprise and paused to think. Myan-Ryan. He put two and two together and came to the conclusion that Karen was right. Gar stomped his foot much like a child would if they had a tantrum. "Aw man!" he turned around and quickly locked the locks on the door. "That's it, no one gets in or out until Kory and Dick get back!"

It was exactly after Gar said that when Tara's cell phone began to ring. Tara quickly brought out her phone and in a cheerful voice she answered it. "Hello... Oh, hey Mr. Wilson... really?...," Tara ran a hand through her hair. "Wow, I totally forgot... okay. I'll be right over."

Tara put away her cell phone and looked at the others with the sweetest face she could muster up.

"Oh no," Karen shook her head. "No! You do not get to leave, Tara!"

"But you guys, Mr. Wilson is a very important massage client of mine. I can't just bail on him." Tara said as her rebuttal.

"Gar," Vic said as he looked at Gar. "Say something."

Gar shifted uncomfortably in his spot. He hated it when he was put in situations like this. He was never really good at choosing between friends. But luckily for Gar his cell phone began to ring. Gar quicky grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Gar, honey, it's me."_

"Mom?" Gar said with a raised eyebrow.

_"No you dolt! It's Estelle."_

"Estelle," Gar sounded surprised to hear his agent on the phone. Even though he already had a career as an actor on a popular soap opera show Gar found it important to try and spread his name. That's why he hired Estelle to be his agent. With her help Gar would find other acting opportunities, such as in the local theater. "How's it going?"

_"Listen Gar, we don't have time for chit chat. You have an audition today at Jump City's finest Broadway theater; The Rose. Your audition starts in a half an hour."_

Gar blinked in surprise. "But you didn't tell me about an audition before."

_"I know. I forgot. Just get your butt over to the theater and have a skit ready."_

"A skit? How am I..." Gar trailed off as he spotted the book 'Love You Forever'. Remembering how his friends loved his dramatic reading he quickly grabbed the book. "No problem. I'll be over there soon."

_"Good luck kid."_ With that said Estelle hung up the phone.

"Hey guys," Gar began. "I have an audition to get to so..." he trailed off and made a run for the door with Tara right behind him.

"Hold it!" Karen shouted. "You two do not get to leave. We promised to stay."

"Yeah," Vic said agreement. "Besides, if anyone gets to leave it's Karen and I."

"What?"

"No fair!"

The four of them began to bicker with each other, each one of them defending their rights to leave. It didn't stop until Vic loudly told everyone to shut up.

"You guys," he said. "This is getting us nowhere."

"You're right."

"So how do we decided who leaves and who stays?"

"Okay, how about this?" Karen said as she grabbed the gift bag her and Vic got for Mari. "I've got windup toys for Mari for her birthday. We can make them race and whoever comes in last stays."

"Yeah!" Tara jumped up and down with a smile on her face clapping. "Let's do that!"

"That sounds more fun than the thing we were going to do in Vermont." Vic said with eager excitement.

"Okay," said Karen as she placed all the toys on the table before them. "Everyone pick your toys!"

"Okay," Tara looked at the toys with a bright smile on her face. "I want the dolphin!"

"That's a bear." Vic pointed out.

"I'm too excited!" Tara said with much enthusiasm and Gar rubbed her arms to make her calm down.

"Alright, um," Karen picked up three toys and passed one to Vic, Gar and Tara. "Gar, you get the robot. Tara, you can have the rabbit and Vic and I will have the dog." Karen then picked up two paper cups and set them on the floor opposite of each other. She pointed to the one of the left. "This will be the starting point and this is the finish line. The first two toys that passes the line wins and geta to leave. Got it?" Karen turned her head and frowned at her friends who were playing with the toys.

"Dadada, dun dun, danger dog!"

"Evil robot GL has come to destroy!"

"Cute and cuddly rabbit saves the day!"

"Guys," Karen exasperated. "The race."

The others nodded sheepishly and wound up their toys and held them on the starting point.

"Okay, ready... set... go!"

They all released their toys at the same time and the race was on. The dog Vic and Karen dog took the lead with Tara's rabbit is second place and Gar's robot following closely behind in last.

"Go danger dog go!" Vic cheered.

"Faster!" Tara yelled at her rabbit, getting on her knees and yelling at the plastic toy. "Faster damn you!"

"Come on GL you can do it!" Gar cheered for his robot.

"I think we're gonna win." Vic said to Karen.

Just then the dog Vic and Karen chose barked and sat down.

"What is it doing?! Move you stupid dog!" Karen yelled as the dog flipped.

"Yes!" Tara jumped in excitement. "The rabbit wins! The rabbit wins!"

"Stop flipping!" Vic yelled at the dog.

"Haha!" Gar jumped up with Tara as his robot finished the race before Vic and Karen's dog did. "I won!"

Tara and Gar gave each other a high five.

"Wait a second," Karen said as she looked at Tara and Gar and then at Vic. "The deal was the two toys that passed the finish line would leave. Technically our dog didn't pass the finish line so that race really doesn't count--"

"They left." Vic said bluntly.

Karen whipped her head around and saw that Gar and Tara were no longer there. They had left whole she was talking.

Karen sighed and hung her head low. "Aw poo."

--

**Author's note:**_ Well, there you have it. This chapter was longer than the rest so, yay! One more chapter left dudes and dudettes. Hoped you all enjoyed._

**Disclaimer: **_Blah, I don't own anything, blah._

_**Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **_So... um... a big apology to those who read this story. Sorry I took so long to post the last chapter._

_Well, it's here now so I hope you all enjoy._

--

Dick and Kory were finally on their way home after coming from the cake shop. After Dick got Kory released from the police station Kory had insisted that they still go to get the cake. Naturally Dick gave into his wife's demand and they drove to the cake shop, only to find it closed. With the cake shop closed the couple were on their way home.

Kory was driving the right way this time with Dick riding shot gun while holding the cake box in his hands. They rode in silence until Kory requested that he call the others on his cell phone. Dick did as he was asked and called the others. He was a bit surprised when Vic and Karen answered the phone.

He was even more surprised when they told him what happened.

Dick sighed and shut his phone.

"What happened, Dick?" Kory asked in response to his silence.

"They all left." Dick said.

"What? What do you mean they all left?" Kory asked.

"Your parents went back home and Gar and Tara had something to deal with concerning work," he answered. "Vic and Karen are watching Mari."

"I can't believe they left," Kory said sadly. "Mari's first birthday was supposed to be perfect and just look at what's happened. She's being watched by a horny married couple and has a penis for a cake."

"Well, there's not much I can do about the married couple but maybe I can do something about the cake." Dick said while he opened the cake box.

"Don't even bother, today's already turned into a disaster. All I wanted was for Mari to have the perfect first birthday, was that--Hey, get off the rode you flippin' retard college student!" Kory yelled out the window. She spared a glance towards Dick and shrugged sheepishly. "What? They gotta learn."

"Listen, I know Mari's birthday hasn't been going according to plan but maybe there's still a chance for things to turn out great," Dick smiled. "Okay, all done."

Kory cast a glance towards the cake box and gasped. "Oh my gosh, you made it into a bunny. How did you do that?"

"Well, I split this thing to make ears and I used these things for cheeks."

"Dick, that's amazing."

Dick blushed and shrugged indifferently. "Some can sing, some can dance, I apparently can turn phalic cakes into woodland creatures."

-

The home of Dick and Kory was cozy. Vic and Karen were sitting on the floor with Mari sitting in Karen's lap. The green eyed-black haired baby girl had woken up not that long ago and was currently being watched by her aunt and uncle. Mari's eyes were filled with happiness as she looked at the row of her stuff animals.

"Now, another way to organize your stuff animals is by size." Karen said to Mari.

"I'm sorry," Vic cut in. "Is this a game for Mari, or for Karen?"

Karen rose a brow. "Game?"

Vic wasn't at all surprised at the answer he got, Karen was a neat freak after all and found organizing to be very fun. Vic sighed and decided to devote his attention to Mari.

"Hi Mari. Today's your birthday. You know what that means right?" he raised his index finger. "It means you're one year old. Can you say that, Mari. Can you say one?"

Mari looked up at Vic with big green eyes and raised her index finger and in a baby voice spoke. "One."

Vic's eyes widened. "Karen, did you hear that? She said it! She said one."

Karen smiled and hugged Mari as she rocked the baby back and forth. "I want one."

"There's no one here," Vic said. "Let's take this one."

Karen smiled. "We can go to Canada."

Vic frowned. "I was joking."

"I wasn't!"

At that moment the doorbell rang. Vic had never been so happy to hear a doorbell in his life and quickly went to go answer it before the situation got even more awkward... if that was even possible. Vic opened the door and was surprised to see Tara standing there.

"Tara?" Vic began. "What are you doing here?"

"I just felt so bad about leaving so I had to come back." Tara said as she walked inside and removed her coat.

"What about your client?" Karen asked, sparring Tara a glance before looking back at Mari.

"Oh, I gave him some sleeping pills," Tara said indifferently with a wave of her hand. "He should be out for a few hours."

Tara took a seat in the living room and before Vic could close the door Gar ran in.

"Gar?" Vic rose a brow at his panting friend and closed the door. "You're back early. What happened with your audition?"

Gar walked in the living room and fell back on the couch breathing deeply. Once he caught his breath he spoke. "I passed the audition with flying colors."

The others voiced their congratulations.

"Wait...," Tara put a finger to her chin. "That doesn't explain why you came running in here."

"I saw Dick and Kory coming into the building," said Gar. "I threw a garbage can at them to slow them up and then I ran up the stairs to beat them here."

"Why didn't you just take the elevator?" asked Karen.

Gar made a whining noise and grumbled. "Just don't let Dick and Kory know that I left."

Karen and Vic spared glances at each other but nodded at Gar. They wanted nothing more than to burst out laughing knowing that Dick and Kory already knew about Gar leaving.

The door opened and Dick and Kory walked in. Kory gasped in surprise to see all her friends there. Before she could voice her feelings Gar stepped up.

"Dick, Kory, it's about time you two showed up," Gar said. "I've been here the whole time waiting for you two."

Dick and Kory looked at each other and decided to humor Gar.

"Well we would have gotten here faster but some guy threw a trash can at us." Dick said evenly.

"But enough about that, we're all here and Mari is finally awake," said Kory. "Now we can all finally sing her happy birthday."

They all sat together with Karen in the middle of Kory and Tara with Mari in her arms. They sat on the floor with a low rise table in front of them that held the cake. The boys were standing behind the girls. Dick stood behind Kory with the camera in his hands. Vic stood behind Karen and Gar behind Tara. They sang Mari happy birthday and once they were done they all helped Mari blow out her candle.

Kory looked on and her eyes filled with tears.

"Kory, is something wrong?" Karen asked in concern as she looked at Kory.

"No, nothing's wrong," Kory said as she wiped her tears. "I'm just really happy right now. This is exactly what I wanted."

"Well we're glad we stuck around." Vic said in complete honesty with a smile on his face.

"Okay, so let's cut the cake." Dick announced happily.

"Hey, you made it into a bunny." Tara said with a wide smile on her face.

Gar looked at the cake and made a whining noise. "Oh man, what's wrong with me? It looked more delicious as a penis!"

-

Dick set the camera to record and quickly moved so he was sitting by Kory's side on the couch, the two of them facing the camera.

"Hey Mari," Dick said as he waved to the camera. "Happy birthday."

"Hi sweetie," Kory said softly. "Um, your father and I just wanted to let you know how much we love and adore you."

"And we wanted to let you know that no matter what we'll always be there for you and that we're proud of you." Dick said.

"Mari, your father and I..."

A shout was heard and Kory stopped speaking to look at Dick.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but I think it's coming from the hallway."

Dick helped Kory up and they walked to their front door. They opened the door and were shocked at what they saw. Outside was their friends having a toy race.

"C'mon you stupid dog move it!" Vic yelled.

"Go, go, go!" Karen shouted as she cheered for the child's toy racing for her and Vic.

"You guys are toast, my robot is so gonna win." Gar said while grinning.

"Not if my rabbit comes in first." Tara mocked.

Dick looked at Kory and took her hand, quietly pulling her back inside their apartment. He closed the door and shook his head.

"We have some weird friends."

"Oh yeah."

--

_**THE END!**_

**Author's note: **_I just wanna thank everyone who's ever reviewed and read. This is my first story and I could have never done it without everyone's support. But there are a select few who I owe a lot too._

BerryDrops - You were the first person to review my story. You were my first review ever, that made me so happy. I thank you for that.

Harry Potter Fan 1994 - I look up to. You're my favorite author on this whole site. Thank you for reviewing my story, it has been such an honor for me.

lokigy - It really made me happy when you said you liked my character set up. Thanks for that, it was a real confidence boost.

Olivia Tara Roth - You have been a major support to this story by reviewing almost all of the chapters. Thank you so much for that.

Raven of Alaska - You only reviewed the first chapter but that one review meant a lot to me so thank you.

Royalfire14 - I'm glad you thought the story was funny. That was my goal, to make the story funny. It's good to now that I accomplished that.

XxNightfirexX - You first reviewed my story during chapter 2 and since then you have reviewed ever since. Thank you so much for your support.

kitcatofthenight - I'm sorry the story didn't have any Raven but thank you for reviewing.

cartoonstar - You are my best friend and have stuck with me throughout this entire story. Thank you so much, I could have never done this without your help.

_There you have it folks, this is the last chapter. So you know what that means right?_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
